Locked Inside
by Ava Elizabeth
Summary: Alex Bordeaux is 16 and a shadowhunter living at the New Orleans Institute. One day she wakes up in a warehouse in Brooklyn with no recollection of her past. With the help of the New York Institute she hopes to retrieve her memories and save her parents.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: The character in the story and idea belong to Cassandra Clare! This disclaimer serves for the entire story. **

**Prologue **

"Alex! Behind you!" James Vidrine yelled at his friend, Alexandra Bordeaux. She glanced behind her and saw the Ravener demon barreling toward her. She thought she had taken care of it but alas, it was still alive. Alex did a back flip over the demon and sank her seraph blade into its back, straight through its heart. She pulled her blade back right as the demon disappeared back to the hell dimension that it came from.

"Woo! Not a scratch!" Alex exclaimed as she examined herself.

"Yea, well some of us aren't as lucky." Kyle Johnson called. Alex turned to see Kyle sitting against the wall of the ally clutching his shoulder. She pulled out her stele and walked over to Kyle. She drew an iratze on his arm, which started to work almost immediately.

"Can you walk?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I can walk. It didn't get me in my leg." Kyle replied irritably. He hated when he was the only one who got hurt.

"Well I am not the one complaining about scratch on my shoulder." Alex replied. Kyle was about to fire something back but James interrupted him.

"We should be getting back. It is almost midnight and I know my parents will be worried about where I am."

"Mine won't, but you're right we should be getting home." Kyle replied. Alex offered her hand out to help Kyle up and they walked out of the ally on to Canal Street.

"That was pretty bad ass what you did back there, Alex." James commented.

"When am I not bad ass?" Alex asked with a cocky smile.

"That was three demons tonight!" Kyle said.

"Yep, we got the first Ravener in that ally off of Bourbon. Then the Raum demon on Decatur and then the second Ravener in the ally on Canal." James replied.

"Why are there so many demons in New Orleans?" Kyle asked.

"Would you like to think about what you said? Why are there so many demons in New Orleans? New Orleans is the home of Bourbon for one thing. That is where morality goes to die." Alex said.

"Why are you acting all noble? You're no angel." Kyle shot back.

"I never claimed to be. I may have angel blood in me just like ya'll but I am the furthest thing from an angel." Alex replied.

"What would your parents say if they knew that you were using a glamour to get into clubs and bars at the age of sixteen? Or what would you say if they knew about your intense make out session with that werewolf last night?" Kyle asked.

"Or if they knew about that warlock you slept with last week, when you told them that you were at my house working on a project for school?" James added on.

"Or that warlock that you drop everything for when he comes into town." Kyle said.

James and Alex exchanged a look at Kyle's last comment, but other than that, she didn't let their interrogations phase her, she simply smiled as she prepared her own attack. "Well James, what would your parents say if they found out about your one night stand with that vampire a month ago. As I recall you let her bite you. You were quite attached to her after that weren't you?" James' smirk fell off his face and Kyle laughed. "Don't think that you are off the hook Kyle. What would happen if I let it slip to your parents that you have been dating a faerie for the last four months, something that is still going on?" Kyle's eyes grew wide. "Believe me boys, if my parents ever find out about my indiscretions, your parents will find out about yours."

Kyle and James did not have a comeback to what Alex had said. Alex always seemed to have the last word, a trait that she acquired from her father.

"So has the Institute been a hopping place lately?" Kyle asked, changing the subject as they turned on to Royal Street.

"Shockingly no. No one has come to the great city of New Orleans in a while, so the Institute has been very quiet, well as quiet as my family can make it."

"Yea, your family is quite loud." Kyle commented. "Are they still going to be up when you get home?"

"Dad will, Mom won't. Dad is never fooled by my stories. He knows exactly where I am going and what I am doing, it's my mom who is fooled. My dad always wants to hear about my hunting, he says that I remind him of himself at my age."

"At least he is proud of you." Kyle said. Before Alex could reply, they had reached Kyle's house. "I'll see ya'll tomorrow." He said as he went inside.

"That's so sad," Alex commented as James and Alex continued down the street to the Institute.

"What that Kyle's parents could care less about him?"

"Yes. I know his brother Will died, but that is no reason to stop caring about Kyle." Alex commented. "We are Shadowhunters, death is an occupational hazard. Will was twenty-five. He knew what he was doing; he just made a mistake."

"I know, it's sad. Anyway, are you going to school tomorrow?" James asked.

"Do I have a choice? I have six unexcused absences. If I get another one,my parents and I have to have a meeting with the principal."

"Oh that sounds exciting."

"Or frightening. I don't see why our parents decided to make us go to mundane school."

"They wanted us to blend in." James replied. By that time, they had reached the Institute, and there was an awkward pause. Alex knew what was about to happen. He was about to ask her about something that she didn't really have an answer for. Sure enough, James spoke up. "Alex, what is going on with us? I mean I sort of spilled all my feelings for you last night, I kissed you and then we never really discussed what our next step. I mean what is our next step. I told you everything, but you didn't say a word, we just kissed again."

"James, I'm no good with words. You know better than anyone that I can never come up with the right words in response to something so personal." Alex replied.

"So what is going on with us?" James asked repeating his previous question.

"I think you know." Alex said with a smile.

"I can live with that." James replied returning her smile. He leaned down and kissed her. "Night, Alex."

"Night, James." Alex said softly. She watched James walk to his house that was right next door to the institute. She waved at him and they both walked into their respective houses.

As soon as Alex entered her house, she noticed something was off. It was too quiet. Sure, it was past midnight, but usually she could hear smooth Jazz music coming from her father's study, but she heard nothing but silence. Another thing that was odd was that all the lights were off. Usually the lights in the foyer were on. "Mom? Dad?" She called out as she turned left and headed toward the chapel. As she entered the chapel she thought that it was empty but she was wrong. "Mom? Dad? Are ya'll in here?"

"Your parents are not here." Came a male voice in her ear as he grabbed her. Before she could retaliate, she felt something stab her in the arm and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When Alex woke up it felt like she had been sleeping for days. She woke up in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. She had no clue how she got there or where she was. She could remember anything for that matter. There were only three things that she remembered, her name, her age, and the fact that she was a Shadowhunter. When she remembered that she was as Shadowhunter she reached in her pocket and found that her stele was still there. She let out a sigh of relief. She knew that she would be okay as long as she still had her stele. Next she reached into her other pocket and found unlike her stele, her phone was missing as was her driver's license and her wallet.

Alex tried to remember how she got to the warehouse, and what happened to her, but nothing happened. She couldn't remember where she came from or who her parents were, or who her friends were. She got up from her makeshift bed and went to investigate the warehouse. It was empty. Whoever brought her there, obviously left her there to fend for herself. She knew that she needed to figure out where she was and then she needed to find a church.

She walked out of the warehouse onto and unfamiliar street and began to walk. She continued to walk straight until she saw man walking toward her. He had spiked hair and eccentric clothing. "Excuse me, Sir." Alex called out. The man looked up and continued toward her.

"Yes?" he replied once he reached her.

"I'm sorry, to bother you, but I'm a bit disoriented and I don't know where I am."

"Hitting the bottle a bit early tonight are you?" he asked.

"Something like that. Do you know where I am."

"You're in Brooklyn dear." The man replied.

"Brooklyn?"

"Yes, Brooklyn, New York, where are you from anyway?" The man asked.

"You know that is a very good question I am not quite sure about that right now. I have another favor to ask. Where is the nearest church?"

"Church? What do you need? To confess your sins before continuing your immoral lifestyle?" The man asked.

"Not quite. I need weapons." Alex said.

"Shadowhunter, I can't say that I saw that one coming." The man said.

"Really? I thought warlocks had a sixth sense about these things."

"You're good. The name is Magnus Bane." The man said.

"Alexandra Bordeaux, but everyone just calls me Alex."

"Well Alex, Why don't I bring you to the nearest church, so you can stock up and then I will take you back to my place so you can wash up and change."

"Okay, thanks. I woke up in a warehouse. So, a bath would be nice." Alex said with a smile. The two of them walked to the nearest church, Alex asked for permission to enter and collected a seraph blade and a dagger from the alter. Once she was finished she followed Magnus back to his place. However, before they actually got there, Alex's bracelet began to pulse. That usually meant that there was a demon nearby. "Um, I have to go. Demon in the area." Alex said holding up her bracelet, "Thank you so much for your help Mr. Bane."

"Magnus! Never call me Mr. Bane…ever. Here is my card. If you ever find your way back over here. You are more than welcome to stay with me." Alex glanced at the card.

"High Warlock of Brooklyn. Nice. Anyway thanks again." Alex said before going to find the demon.

Alex let her bracelet guide her through Brooklyn. It led her back to the warehouse that she woke up in. She opened that door as quietly as she could, she saw the demon near her makeshift bed, sniffing. Alex climbed up onto the rafters to get a better look and a better angle to attack. She crouched down on the rafter and noticed that the demon was a ravener demon. Just as she was about to jump down from the rafter and attack, two other Shadowhunters burst into the warehouse. One was a girl with fiery red hair and the other was a boy with gold hair.

"Ugh, it's just a ravener! I was hoping for something a bit more exciting." The boy said in a pompous tone. The girl just rolled her eyes. By that time the demon had noticed the presence of the two people and began to run toward them. The boy pulled out his seraph blade and whispered to it. The blade sprung out and the boy began to run toward the ravener. The boy got the demon in the chest but it was not a kill shot. The girl then threw a dagger at the demon. It sunk into its back and crippled the demon. "Great shot Clary!" The boy exclaimed as he walked toward the girl. He thought the demon was dead but it wasn't. Alex thought this was the perfect time to make her entrances. She whispered to her seraph blade and then jumped down from the rafter. She sunk her blade into its back and then the demon disappeared.

"Where did you come from?" The boy asked.

"The rafters." Alex replied.

"What's your name?" The girl named Clary asked.

"My name is Alexandra Bordeaux and I am a sixteen—year-old Shadowhunter. Please, don't ask me any more questions because I don't know the answers to them." Alex said.

" What do you mean you don't know anything?" The boy asked.

"I mean that I woke up in this warehouse about an hour ago, with no recollection of how I got here, where I came from, or who my family and friends are." Alex replied getting annoyed.

"You must have had one hell of a night then." The boy replied.

"Jace, be nice." Clary scolded. Jace smirked but didn't say anything else.

"Why don't you come with us? We can take you to the Institute." Clary offered. Before Alex could reply Jace's phone rang.

"It's Alec." He said before he answered. He talked quickly and then hung up. "Alec said that Magnus found a rogue Shadowhunter girl that probably needed help. So, we are taking her to Magnus."

"Oh, you know Magnus? He was so nice." Alex said.

"Why are we taking her to Magnus?" Clary asked.

"Because Alec is there and it is closer than the Institute." Jace said. "Come on Alexandra."

"Just call me Alex. It's easier." Alex replied.

"Well that is going to be confusing." Jace commented before taking Clary's hand and walking out of the warehouse.

Jace and Clary chatted on the way to Magnus' while Alex hung back and simply followed them. The way acted made Alex realized that nothing could ever tear them apart. They were bound to each other whether they liked it or not. They had the relationship that Alex wanted. Alex didn't want to settle until she found that person that completed her in every single way, and if she never found that person then she was content to spend the rest of her life having relationships that really didn't have much meaning.

Soon enough they reached Magnus' place and he let them in. "Nice to see you again so soon Alex." Magnus said nicely.

"Nice to see you too. Sorry I ran off so quickly, but you know duty called." Alex replied as she followed Magnus into the house. Jace and Clary had already entered and were talking to a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes. The boy looked up when he saw Magnus and Alex.

"You must be Alex. I'm Alec Lightwood. My parents run the institute here in New York. You have already met my brother Jace and his girlfriend Clary, as well as Magnus here. We are all here to help you." Alec said sweetly. Alex felt comfortable around these people. She knew that she could trust them. She knew that they wanted to help her.

Alec took a seat on the couch as Jace and Clary took the loveseat. Magnus sat next to Alec, leaving Alex with the arm chair. She sat down and immediately felt like she was about to be interrogated. "So Alex, tells us about what is going on?" Alec asked.

"Well I told Magnus everything I knew. I woke up in a warehouse today, with no recollection of anything. I have no idea, where I came from, who my parents are if I have any, who my friends are, if I have any. I have no idea why I am in New York or how I got here, but I do know one thing. I don't belong in New York."

"Well, that is obvious." Jace commented. Alex threw him a mean look, so Jace explained himself further. "I am not trying to be mean. I just wanted to point out that you don't sound like you are from here. Your accent seems to be more like the accents in the southern United States."

"Jace is right. She is from the south. I am quite attuned to that accent having spent in that area." Magnus said.

"So what are we going to do about this whole memory thing?" Alec asked.

"Maybe we should take her to the Silent brothers?" Clary suggested.

"We tried that with you and it didn't help much. They sent us straight to Magnus, thus starting an unfortunate relationship with him." Jace said.

"Unfortunate for you, Jace, but fortunate for me." Magnus said as he glance at Alec tenderly. This interaction made Alex smile.

"So Magnus could you take off the enchantment that's on me? If there is one?" Alex asked piping up for the first time.

"I can see if there is one on your mind, I can't reverse it though. Only the warlock who put the spell on you can remove it." Magnus said.

"Oh." Alex said a bit crestfallen. She was hoping to retrieve her memories.

"May I?" Magnus asked holding out his hands. Alex nodded. Magnus placed his hands to her temples and closed his eyes. "It was definitely a warlock who meddled with your memories, a very advanced warlock at that."

"You can't identify who did it can you?" Alex asked already knowing the answer.

"If he was sloppy then I would be able to, but cleaned up after himself very well." Magnus said. "But don't worry little one, I will figure something out. One of my people did this to you, I will find out who."

Alex smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Magnus."

"I might have need of something of yours if I am going to try to find out who did this to you." Magnus said.

"Sure!" Alex said as she pulled off the ring that was on her index finger. She was happy to provide anything that would help Magnus recover her memories. She handed the ring to Magnus who examined it with a look of both recognition and shock.

"What did you say your last name was again?" Magnus asked.

"Bordeaux, why?" Alex asked worried.

"Just clarifying." Magnus said.

"Alex, how about I take you back to the Institute. I have to inform my parents about this situation anyway." Alec said. Alex just nodded. "I'll call you later Magnus." Alec continued giving Magnus a quick peck on the lips. Again this made Alex smile. "Jace, Clary, are you coming?" Alec asked.

"I should be getting home. I know it is early, but I told my mom I wouldn't be out too late." Clary explained.

"I'll walk you home. I don't want to give your mother another reason to hate me." Jace said.

"She doesn't hate you." Clary replied. Alex has a feeling that that conversation occurred often.

"I'll be home soon." Jace told Alec. Alec shrugged and lead Alex out of the house.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The trip back to the Institute was a quite one. Alex was taking in the scenery and she could tell that Alec wasn't really one for small talk, but she made an attempt anyway. "So, You and Magnus seem pretty close. How long has that been going on?"

Alec merely smiled and replied, "About a year now I suppose.

"Yea, I have been with a couple of warlocks. They are quite interesting characters." Alex replied.

"You remember that you have been with warlocks, but you can't remember where you came from?" Alec asked in disbelief."

"Isn't that how it usually happens, you remember the insignificant things but never the important things. I guess whoever put this charm on my brain felt that my prior relationships with downworlders weren't important enough to keep from me." Alex explained.

"It sounds like you have been with downworlder other than warlocks." Alec replied. He was glad that Alex remembered something about her past no matter how insignificant. At least it gave them something to talk about on the trip to the institute.

"That would be a correct assessment. I could never say no to a werewolf or a warlock for that matter. Faeries are too full of themselves so I usually shy away from them. I think the only downworlder I have never been with has been a vampire. There is something about them that just weirds me out." Alex explained. Alec laughed. He knew that he was going to like this girl. She reminded him a bit of Isabelle, but she really reminded him of Jace. Everything about her reminded Alec of him, everything from her mannerism, the way she handled relationships, even her cocky attitude. She was essentially a female version of Jace.

"Did you ever have any relationships with other people other than downworlders?" Alec asked.

"I have a sense that I have had at least one relationship with another Shadowhunter, but I can't tell you for sure if I have and I can't tell you his name." Alex replied after thinking about it for a moment. Alec could tell that she was really trying to remember but she just couldn't. Alec felt sorry for her. He had a feeling that the relationship that she couldn't quite remember was different from her other relationships that she had told him about it,

"We will figure this whole thing out. You will have your memories back. " Alec told her, trying his best to comfort her.

"So, is that Jace guy your brother? He doesn't really look anything like you." Alex asked.

"Not by blood, but yea, he's my brother. He has lived with us since he was eleven."

"Ah, so do you have any other siblings?" Alex asked.

"I have a younger sister. Her name is Isabelle. She might be at home when we get there, but I doubt it. She was out on a date tonight with her on and off again boyfriend."

"Oh." Alex replied simply. By that time they had arrived at the Institute. They walked into the front and through the church and to the elevator. Once they reached the living area of the Institute, Alex noticed that the Institute was quiet. She knew that Jace and Isabelle weren't there but she expected for Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood to be there. "Where are your parents?" Alex asked trying to be as polite as she could manage.

"There are in Idris right now. They have business that they had to attend to. That is why I am going to send them a message, and let them know about you and maybe they can give us some advice about what to do. Who knows they may even have information about where you come from, for all I know my parents could be friends with your parents." Alec replied. "We should have an answer back from them by this time tomorrow, if not sooner. Before I send them that message, I want to show you around a bit. Regardless of when my parents get back to me, it is likely that you will be staying here for a bit." Alec smiled at Alex who remained quiet.

Alec showed her the kitchen first. Alex thought that it hadn't been used in a few weeks which was probably a correct assessment. Next was the library, and then he showed her to her room. "You can stay in here. I noticed that you didn't have any clothes with you other than your gear." Alec said gesturing to Alex clad in her Shadowhunter gear. "When Isabelle gets home, she will be more than willing to let you borrow some clothes. I am sure she will take you shopping tomorrow. She has been on quite a shopping kick lately."

"Thank you so much for all your help and your hospitality." Alex said genuinely.

"You're welcome. We are Shadowhunters, we always take care of our own. Oh by the way, the training room is up the stairs in the attic. Feel free to use it any time you want. "Alec added. "I'll let you get settled."

Alex stood in the middle of the room unsure what to do with herself. Nothing in the room was familiar to her and that made her feel uncomfortable. She decided that going to the training room would probably help. Punching something usually made her feel better.

Clary couldn't help but feel a connection with Alex. Alex reminded Clary of herself when she first found out that she was a Shadowhunter. Jace on the other hand was worried about this new girl. He didn't know why but she seemed familiar. He felt like he needed to protect her even though she was more than capable of protecting herself. He didn't know what to think of this girl.

"Jace! Are you listening?" Clary asked snapping Jace out of his thoughts.

"What did you say?" Jace replied.

"I asked what you thought of Alex." Clary repeated.

"Oh, I think she is okay. She is different." Jace replied.

"What's wrong Jace, you are not acting like yourself." Clary asked worried. She and Jace had been together for about a year and Clary knew when something was bugging Jace.

"I don't know. . There is something familiar about her. I don't know what it is."

"Should I be worried?" Clary asked half joking half serious.

"Oh God no!" Jace exclaimed knowing exactly what Clary was asking. "I feel a brotherly connection to her. It is the feeling I should have had for you when we thought that we were siblings." Jace explained. "You have nothing to worry about." Jace wrapped his arms around Clary's waist and kissed her sweetly. They were at Clary's house by that point.

"I'll talk to my mom and Luke about Alex. I'll call you later if I find out anything." Clary said.

"Alright." Jace said leaning in again. "Night Clary. " he whispered before kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you too Jace." Clary replied with a smile. Every time she heard Jace say those words , they made her feel warm inside.

"See you tomorrow. " Jace replied before he turned around and headed back toward the institute.

It took Jace about 30 minutes to get back to the institute. By the time he was walking up the street he saw Isabelle a few feet behind him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him.

"I thought you were going out with Simon tonight." Jace said once she caught up.

"I did and now I am coming home. " Isabelle replied.

"Aww, are you getting bored of the little vampire?" He will be so heartbroken." Jace replied in an obnoxious way.

"I'm not getting bored with him. The date just ended early that's all. " Isabelle replied. "Also Alec called and said that I should probably head home because there was a situation that sprung up."

"That's Alec, he has no regard for the subtle science of dating. I don't know what Magnus sees in him." Jace commented. They entered the Church and then the elevator. They headed toward the library where Alec was waiting for them.

"Jace, will you go get Alex?" Alec asked.

"Who is Alex?" Isabelle asked.

"It's a long story. Jace will you go get her?" Alec said repeating the question.

"Where is she?"

"She is either in her room or she is in the training room." Alec replied.

"I have a weird feeling that she is in the training room." Jace replied not knowing why he felt that way. Jace headed toward the stairs to the training room. Once he arrived, he could hear a repetitive rhythm. He knew that Alex was using the punching bag. He walking in to see her punching and kicking the hell out of the bag. He actually felt bad for it.

"Hey, Alex!" Jace called. The sound his voice startled her. She reached into her belt and grabbed a dagger and flung it toward him. Jace moved out of the way just in time. "Is that really how you treat the people helping you?" Jace asked, slightly impressed.

"I'm sorry. You scared me. It's a natural reaction." Alex replied causing Jace to chuckle.

"Anyway, Alec wants you to meet Isabelle." Jace said.

"Oh." Alex replied and followed Jace out of the room. Once they arrived in the library, Alex saw Alec talking to a tall girl with long dark hair. She was beautiful and would have been intimidating, but it was rather difficult to intimidate Alex.

"You must be Alex." Isabelle said when she noticed that Jace and Alex had entered the room.

"Yes, that is the name people tend to call me." Alex replied. Isabelle smiled approvingly and then she noticed the state that Alex was in and frowned.

"You need a shower and some more clothes. You can use mine tonight and we will go shopping tomorrow." Isabelle said.

"Thank you so much!" Alex said appreciatively. The one thing she hated more than demons was being dirty.

"Come on follow me." Isabelle said. Alex followed Isabelle out of the library and to her bedroom.

Jace watched the two girls leave the room. He turned back to Alec who was shaking his head. "Girls and their shopping. I really don't understand it."

"Really? Magnus hasn't converted you into a shop-a-holic yet?" Jace asked teasing.

"As much as he would like to think he has, he has not." Alec said. Jace smile just as his phone began to ring.

"It's Clary. I should take this." Jace said as he answered his phone and headed out of the library and back to his bedroom. "Hey Sweetie Pie." Jace answered.

"Sweetie Pie?" Clary asked skeptically.

"I don't know. I felt like using a pet name, sue me." Jace replied chuckling.

"Wow, so how are things going at the Institute?" Clary asked.

"Okay, Isabelle and Alexandra already have a shopping trip planned."

"Well, I would imagine so. The poor girl doesn't have any clothes with her." Clary said.

"That is true." Jace replied. "So how are things on your end?"

"Great, we are almost finished painting the living room."

"With your mother and you decorating, I am sure it looks lovely." Jace said complementing Clary.

"Thank you for your encouragement, but that is not why I called." Clary said. Jace could tell that she had information that she was dying to share.

"So talk to me beautiful, what are you dying to share?" Jace said as kicked off his boots and lounged on his bed.

"So while I was helping my mom paint I brought up Alex. I asked her if she knew anyone by the name of Bordeaux. She said she knew of one person but that she had not heard from him since the Uprising." Clary explained.

"Really, do tell me more." Jace said intrigued now.

"My mom said that she grew up with a boy named Gregory Bordeaux. He was even in the Circle with them. As the Uprising neared, he started to second guess his involvement with the Circle. He was still officially a part of the Circle during the Uprising. He disappeared afterwards. The Clave knows where he is, but no one else really does."

"So Alexandra's father could potentially be a former member of the Circle." Jace said trying to conceal his disgust.

"That's not all Jace." Clary said cautiously.

"There's more?"

"I'm afraid so. My mother said that Gregory Bordeaux was rumored to be with Stephan Herondale when he died. He was the last person to see him alive." Clary replied.

"So, he was last person to see my father alive. He could very well be the reason why Stephan Herondale is dead." Jace said angrily. "What if Alexandra is just pretending not to remember anything about her life. What if she has been sent by her father to take revenge on the people that ultimately took down Valentine? "Jace said jumping to conclusions.

"Jace, do you hear yourself? Do you hear how ridiculous you sound?" Clary exclaimed.

"You have to admit Clary; this is far more than a coincidence."

"Normally I would agree with you Jace but not this time. You heard Magnus. Her memories have been wiped by a warlock. She doesn't remember anything. She is scared to death, even though she is too proud to admit it. She is like you in that way." Clary said trying to stop Jace from being paranoid.

"But Magnus…" Jace began but Clary cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Do you really think Magnus would lie to us? Or rather, do you really think someone can pull one over on Magnus?" Clary asked.

Jace was silent for a while and then he finally answered, "You're right. I'm just paranoid I guess.

"You guess? Jace, I really think that Alex just wants to get her memories back, find her parents, and go back home."

"I know she does, who wouldn't." Jace said. "Thanks Clary, for finding all of this. It might help Magnus. "

"It was my pleasure." Clary replied.

"I wish you were over here tonight. I can't sleep when I am worried about things." Jace said in a pitiful tone that made Clary smile affectionately.

"Aw, I will stay tomorrow night after Magnus's party. How does that sound?" Clary offered. She wished she was spending the night to Jace as well.

"That sounds great. I almost forgot about Magnus's party. I guess with everything else that has happened today and party seems out of place." Jace said.

"Yes, but it is for Alec and Magnus is not going to cancel under any circumstances." Clary said.

"I know. That man is crazy."

"Yes he is, but that is why we all like him. Anyway, it's nearly midnight Jace. I'm going to sleep. I'll see you the morning."

"Sleep well Sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you Jace." Clary said softly.

"I love you too Clary, more than I can ever say." He said. He always dropped his tough guy façade when he was with Clary. He didn't have to protect himself from her.

"Night, Jace."

"Night." Jace said hanging up the phone. He laid back and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know how to take the news that Clary told him, but Clary was right, Alex was a victim. She wasn't out to hurt anyone except the person who harmed her. He felt ashamed that he had even thought that she was there to harm him and his family.

"I love your wardrobe! It is fabulous!" Alex said as she stood in Isabelle's closet. Isabelle was a bit taller than Alex but they thankfully wore the same shirt size and waist. It was the length of her pants that would be a problem.

"Thank you! Okay, I picked out something for you to wear tomorrow and I have a pair of pajamas for you. The bathroom is right down the hall. You go take a shower and I will put the clothes in your room. We will go shopping after breakfast in the morning. " Isabelle replied.

"Thank you so much again for all your help. I am so happy that ran into your family. Ya'll are wonderful people."

"Thanks, we try." Isabelle said. Alex left the room and headed toward the bathroom. She took a long shower attempting to clear her head. She felt that if she cleared her mind she would be able to remember something, but she just couldn't. She turned off the water and got out of the shower. She forgot to grab the pajamas from Isabelle so she wrapped a towel around her and left the bathroom.

She was almost to her room when Jace walked out of his room. He was shirtless and obviously headed toward the shower. Alex would normally admire a chest as magnificent as his but something about that thought felt wrong.

"Alex, um hi. I thought you would be in bed by now." Jace said.

"Nope, but I am about to go to bed, if you would be so kind to move out of my way." Alex said.

"And what if I am not that kind?" Jace replied.

"Then I might have to beat you up." Alex said.

"I would love to see you try." Jace said

"Don't try me." Alex teased.

"Who are you?" Jace asked amused. Alex shrugged her shoulders. When she did the light caught her wet shoulder and Jace noticed the star shaped scar on her shoulder, a mark that was almost identical to the one on his shoulder. "That… That mark on your shoulder…. Where did you get it?" Jace asked, shocked.

"I always had it I think, it's a birthmark." Alex explained. She was used to people asking about it so she really didn't think anything of Jace asking. She didn't notice the mark on his shoulder.

"Birthmark, right. Well, Good Night Alexandra." Jace said.

"Please don't call me Alexandra, it is a mouthful, but good night Jace." Alex said with a smile. She moved past Jace and back into her bedroom.

Jace watched Alex's retreating form until she entered her bedroom. He did not know what to or what to think. This girl that appears in New York with no memories just happened to have the mark of the Herondales'. Jace 's mind was racing. He needed to talk to Clary, He knew that she was asleep, but this was important.

He went back into his room , grabbed his phone and dialed Clary's number

"Hello?" Clary said in a groggy voice.

"Clary, I need to tell you something important."

"Jace, It's one in the morning. This couldn't wait?"

"Not really." Jace confessed. Clary heard the stress in his voice.

"What's going on?" Clary said no longer annoyed.

"I meet up with Alex in the hallway. She was coming back from bathroom. She was wrapped in a towel. I caught sight of her shoulder. She has the same scar as I do. She has the Herondale birthmark."

"Really?" Clary asked in shock.

"Yes, really. I mean every Herondale descendant has it, but at least we know she is a Herondale in some way. It just shocked me, to see it." Jace said.

"I understand why you would be. At least you may be one step closer to figuring out who she is." Clary said.

"That might explain why I feel protective of her." Jace said.

"Maybe, but you are protective of any girl that needs help or comes into your house. It is one of your magnificent qualities."

"Quit flattering me." Jace said with a chuckle. "Anyway, I had to tell someone this. Sorry for waking you up."

"Anytime. Now for real, Night Jace." Clary said.

"Good night Clary." Jace said hanging up. He got back up and head back to the bathroom. He needed to clear his mind. He found out too many shocking things in one night. Jace, knew one thing however, he was now more determined than ever to find out who exactly Alex was.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex woke up the next morning a bit confused about where she was. It took her a minute to realize that she was in the New York Institute. She sat up and went to the mirror on the wall. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and ran her fingers through her long, wavy, chestnut brown hair. She took a deep breath and went downstairs clad in a tank top and plaid pajama bottoms.

She got to the kitchen and that is when she discovered that she was the first one up. She decided to cook breakfast for everyone as thanks for all the help and support that they all had given her. She looked in the refrigerator and saw a full carton of eggs and an unopened package of bacon. She rummaged through the cabinets and found and unopened box of pancake batter. It was obvious that these people never really cooked. She found pans and began to cook. About five minutes later Jace wondered into the kitchen looking a bit confused. His hair was in disarray and he was still in his pajamas

"What are you doing? I heard banging." Jace asked in a sleepy voice.

"I am cooking breakfast. Is that a foreign concept to you?" Alex asked.

"Actually, yes, if anyone beside Maryse attempts to cook it is usually a horrible disaster. Please tell me you are a good cook." Jace said.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" Alex said setting a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of him. "This is a pretty simple meal; it is pretty hard to screw up pancakes."

"Believe me Isabelle could manage it." Jace said with a full mouth. "This is good! I mean better than going to a diner, like we usually do."

"Seriously, I don't know how you people live on take out." Alex said with a smile. Jace shrugged as he continued to eat. Alex continued to cook, and occasionally she would look up to catch Jace staring at her. He was not staring at her in a way that most boys looked at her, with desire; instead he was staring at the birthmark on her shoulder with a sort of familiar affection.

"Are you okay Jace?" Alex asked.

"What? Yea, I'm fine." Jace said snapping out of his thoughts.

Before Alex could respond, Alec walked into the kitchen. "What is going on in here?" He asked with the same confusion that Jace had.

"Alex cooked breakfast!" Jace exclaimed in a happy tone.

"What?" Alec asked in disbelief.

"I know right! And it is actually good!" Jace said.

"Really?" Alec asked his face lighting up.

"Try it yourself." Alex said placing a plate in front of him. He took a bite and his eyes widened.

"Can we keep her?" Jace asked like a five year old.

Alex's eyes narrowed, "Am I a puppy now?" Jace just smirked in reply. Alex shook her head and rolled her eyes.

The three of them made small talk until Isabelle came into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and sat down next to Alec. "Would you like me to fix you something else besides an apple?" Alex asked.

"No, I always eat a light breakfast. Anyway, you should go get dressed, we have a lot of shopping to do." Isabelle said.

"Okay, well, let me just clean up and I will go get ready." Alex said getting from her seat.

"I'll handle the dishes." Alec offered. Alex smiled appreciatively and ran upstairs to get ready. She put on the skirt and sweater that Isabelle loaned her. She realized that the only shoes she had was her combat boots that went with her gear. She put them thinking that they would throw off the whole look. She was pleasantly surprised to find out that she liked the combination. It was not something she would usually wear, but she liked it. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and headed back downstairs. She saw that Clary had arrived and was there sitting at the table with Isabelle, Alec, and Jace. It was obvious that they had been talking about her.

"Are you ready to go?" Isabelle asked nervously as if she thought the Alex had heard what they were talking about.

"Yea, I'm ready when you are." Alex replied.

"Do you mind if I go? I need to get a new dress for Magnus's party tonight. I think he might have a hissy fit if I show up in the same dress I have worn to his past three parties." Clary asked.

"Sure! Come along." Isabelle said as she grabbed her bag. Clary gave Jace a quick peck and followed Alex and Isabelle out of the kitchen and into the elevator.

Once they were safely on their way Alex finally asked, "So Magnus is having a party?"

"Yea, it was Alec's birthday two days ago, so Magnus is throwing him a party. The thing is Alec thinks that it is just another one of Magnus's frivolous parties." Isabelle replied. "And before you ask, yes you are more than welcome to come."

"Thanks for the invite!" Alex replied. A party was just what she needed to get her mind off her predicament.

Jace was in the training room with Alec trying to keep him occupied. Magnus had told all of them to keep Alec away from Magnus until they went to the party. Since the girls had gone shopping, the task had been thrust on Jace. He hadn't told anyone but Clary about the discovery he made about Alex.

"Alec, I think Alexandra is a Herondale."

"What gives you that idea?" Alec asked looking at Jace like he was insane.

"She has the Herondale mark. You know the star birthmark on my shoulder; she has one exactly like it. Amatis told me that every direct descendant of the Herondale line has it. I'm not saying that she is closely related to me, I am merely assuming that she is a Herondale is some way because she has the mark." Jace said.

"It's possible that she is, I mean we know nothing about her. She knows nothing about herself. It's a bit sad." Alec responded. "I have to admit, that story about Gregory Bordeaux that Clary told us about this morning was really interesting."

"It is." Jace replied simply.

"That information should be able to help Magnus at any rate. He might be able to use that information to unlock Alex's mind; that is if he hasn't already figured out how to do." Alec said a bit proudly.

"I guess we can tell Magnus tonight. You know how he is when he is planning and setting up for a party. He likes to be completely alone." Jace replied.

"Yes, I know that, it is a bit annoying."

"Yea, well he is your boyfriend." Jace said before throwing a punch at Alec which Alec blocked.

A few hours later, Jace was in the library when he heard the girls come back in from shopping, so he wandered out to meet them. Clary and Isabelle both had one bag, whereas Alex had her arms loaded down with bags. Had she not been a Shadowhunter she probably wouldn't have been able to carry them all. She looked happy. Her deep blue eyes sparkled in a way that made Jace smile.

"I take it that you ladies had fun." Jace said.

"Tons! I bought so many new things." Alex exclaimed holding up her many shopping bags. Jace shook his head and chuckled. Alex continued upstairs to her bedroom to put all her new things away. Isabelle did the same thing leaving Jace and Clary alone.

"What's in the bag?" Jace asked Clary as he inched closer to her.

"A new dress for tonight."

"Really? Do I get to see?" Jace asked.

"Nope! Not until tonight." Clary replied.

"Aww, Why not?" Jace whined as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because it is something different and edgy and I want it to be a surprise."

"Edgy? You usually don't go for edgy. Who convinced you to do that?" Jace asked. Clary threw him a look and causing him to add, "Not that I don't think that would will look amazing in a dress that you don't usually go for, I was just curious about who convinced you to step out of your comfort zone."

"It was Alex actually. She made me try it on and I fell in love. She has a really good eye for fashion. The dress that she got tonight however, is far more dramatic than anything I could ever hope to wear." Clary said. She noticed that Jace tensed just the slightest bit.

"Well, I am sure that you are going to look amazing." Jace said disregarding Clary's comment about Alex. Clary smiled and rose up on her tip toes to kiss Jace. He tightened his hold on her and lengthen the kiss. Every time he kissed Clary, it seemed like the first time he ever kissed her. They had been through hell and back to be together so he treasured every moment that they shared together.

Jace was waiting in the foyer with Alec, for the girls to come down the stairs so that they could leave for the party. Jace did not understand what took them so long to get ready. He was wearing his usual white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, jeans, and boots. He did not feel the need to wear anything special. Alec felt the same way. He was wearing his standard black sweater and jeans. Jace looked up from examining an interesting pattern on his jacket when he heard the sound of high heels coming down the stairs. He looked up to see Clary in a short tight fitting long sleeved dress. It was a steel gray that brought out her green eyes and made her hair seem even more red. She was wearing black heels with what appeared to be silver spikes on them. Clary was right when she told him that it was more edgy than she usually wore, but Jace thought she looked incredible. When she reached him he didn't know what to say, so he pulled her close and kissed her.

"I take it that you like the dress." Clary said with a smile.

"Like is an understatement. You look gorgeous. I am going to be beating downworlders off of you all night."

"I don't think you will have to worry about that, Alex will have all of them occupied, I think." Clary replied her eyes darting toward the sound of another pair of heels coming down the stairs. Jace turned as well to see Alex coming down the stairs. She was dressed in a one shouldered purple sequined mini dress paired with a pair of black pumps. Her hair was draped over her shoulders in long waves. Jace thought she looked stunning, yet resisted the urge to tell her to cover up and put on a coat.

"You look great Alex!" Alec said. Alex smiled and adjusted the bottom of her dress. Eventually Isabelle came down the stairs looking stunning as usual and they were finally ready to go. Simon, Isabelle's boyfriend was meeting them at the party. They all had applied their marks before leaving the institute because they never knew what they would run into, not to mention they were going to a party with a mix of downworlders that could potentially become violent. Alex always held her head a little higher when she displayed her marks. She was proud of who she was and the work that she did.

Alex grabbed her coat from the coat rack and they all went outside to hail a cab that would take them to Magnus'. Everyone was talking and joking around, which made Alex feel a bit awkward. These people had been so nice and accepting of her, yet she didn't feel like she fit in with them enough to joke around with them. They were all a big family and she felt like an intruder. So instead of joining the conversation she looked out of the window and took in the sights of New York, a city that was incredibly foreign to her. Jace was the only one to notice that Alex was merely staring out of the window. He watched her and attempting to learn something from her silence. He noticed that there was pain in her eyes, pain and fear. Behind her strong façade, he could see that she was crumbling on the inside. He didn't say anything about it, but seeing her this way hurt Jace. Alex turned to face him when she noticed him staring at her and he gave her a supportive smile. He wanted to reassure her that things were going to turn out alright in the end. She returned the smile.

They finally reached Magnus's house and they all filed out of the cab. They saw someone waiting by the door. He was pale and had shaggy hair, and obviously a vampire. Isabelle's face lit up and went to him. Alex assumed that that was Simon. The returned to the rest of the group and Simon said his hellos to everyone and then he noticed Alex. "You must be Alex. Clary was telling me about you. I'm Simon."

"It's nice to meet you Simon." Alex replied politely. She couldn't help it feeling uncomfortable. Vampires really gave her the creeps. Alec knowing her feelings toward vampires offered her his arm which Alex took with a grateful smile. They walked to the door and rang the bell. Magnus answered the door almost immediately.

"I was wondering when you all would be getting here!" Magnus exclaimed. He was dressed in oddly plain black pants however he had a white shirt with ruffles and a sparkly blue vest. Alec smiled at the sight of Magnus. He was always amazed by what Magnus had on; one of the many reasons Alec loved him. Magnus ushered them in and Alex let go of Alec's arm. Magnus put his arm around Alec's shoulders and he lead the group into the main room. It seemed as if Magnus's house had magically transformed into a night club. The room was filled with downworlders of all shapes and sizes. "Happy Birthday, Alec!" Magnus said.

"All of this is for me?" Alec asked in disbelief.

"Of course, you don't really believe that I would let you birthday pass and not throw you a party, do you?" Magnus asked.

"Thank you." Alec replied a bit shocked but thankful.

"You're welcome. Now Alexander if you would be so kind to go get us some drinks, I need to talk to Alexandra for a moment." Magnus said. Alec cocked an eyebrow but wandered off to the bar where a pixie was preparing drinks. "How are you doing Alex? Is everyone treating you alright? Jace isn't being too much of an ass is he?"

"I am doing well and everyone is so wonderful and kind. Jace is nice as well. I don't know it seems like he is feeling a bit protective of me." Alex said. She paused for a bit but continued. She could hold in her curiosity any longer. "Magnus, have you found out anything yet?"

"I haven't yet, but I think I might be close to a breakthrough. I will let you know as soon as I know something." Magnus said.

"Thank you. I don't know why but I feel like Alec and Jace and everyone are hiding something from me. I don't know what it is." Alex confessed.

"I am sure it is nothing but I will ask Alec about it." Magnus promised.

"Thank you so much. By the way, this party looks amazing! It looks like a night club."

"Yes, well you know I have my ways." Magnus said wiggling his fingers allowing blue sparks to fly out of them. "Now why don't you run along, you look absolutely stunning and there is a werewolf boy right over there that can't keep his eyes off you."

"Really?" Alex said turning to see where Magnus was looking. Sure enough there was a werewolf staring right at her. "Werewolves, my favorite." Alex said with a laugh. Magnus smiled encouragingly and Alex went to talk to the werewolf. He straightened up as Alex approached. He couldn't believe that this girl was actually coming to talk to him. Alex on the other hand needed a distraction from her situation and he was her distraction of choice.

"Hi." Alex said coming right up to him.

"Hi." The boy replied a bit nervous. She was seemed even hotter up close.

"I noticed you looking in my general direction and I thought I would come and introduce myself. I'm Alex."

"Matt. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure."

"I didn't think you would actually come over here. I thought Shadowhunters were above interacting with downworlders too much.

"Times have changed. Life is short and you're hot. I don't see what is so wrong with that. "Alex replied with a mischievous smile.

"There is nothing wrong with that." Matt said returning her smile. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He wasn't the type of boy that she would usually go for, but she was in New York City; why not shake things up a bit. "Would you like to dance?" Matt asked, indicating the dance floor that Alex recalled being a much smaller living room just a day prior. Warlocks never ceased to amaze her. Once they got to the dance floor, Matt pulled her close to him. He could feel every curve of her body against him and he loved it. Alex thought that he was the perfect distraction, yet there was something in the pit of her stomach telling her that she shouldn't be doing what she was. She chose to ignore the warning and continued to dance with Matt.

Jace and Clary had been dancing for a while so they decided to stop and get a drink. They joined Alec and Magnus who had temporarily stopped making out. "Has anyone seen Alex lately? She disappeared as soon as she got in here." Jace asked.

"Yea, I've seen her. She is dancing, oh wait, now she is making out with a werewolf boy." Alec said. Jace turned around so quickly that he was almost invisible. Sure enough there was Alex kissing a rather bulky werewolf boy. Jace tensed for a moment and then relaxed. He had no reason to be protective of her, so he didn't understand his feelings and it was freaking him out.

"She looks like she is enjoying herself." Jace said in a tense voice as he turned back around.

"I think she need a distraction. If we don't figure out what is going on soon. I think she might have a breakdown." Alec said.

"No, that won't happen." Jace said. "She hides her emotions too well for that. I can tell that she is one of those people that doesn't let anything or anyone in, at least not for very long." Jace recognized that quality in Alex since he did the very same thing for years.

"She is worried; there is no doubt about that. She asked me if I knew anything. She also thinks that you all might be hiding something from her." Magnus said.

"We are." Clary said piping up.

"What?" Magnus asked. Alec, Jace, and Clary launched into a description of her birthmark and Gregory Bordeaux. Magnus was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, "That information might be extremely helpful to me. Let's not focus on this anymore tonight. Let's just enjoy the party. We will worry about this in the morning." Everyone nodded in agreement. Jace and Clary went back to the dance floor to enjoy the rest of their night.

Alex was enjoying herself with Matt. He was friendly and sure of himself. At some point in the night they had gone from dancing to making out. He was a great kisser and Alex could tell that he was enjoying himself. Alex had to admit that she was having a great time, but once they started to kiss she felt her stomach drop. Something was trying to tell her that it was wrong, she felt like there was someone else she should be with. Again she ignored the warning signs and continued to kiss Matt.

The night went on and Alex spent it with Matt. They continued to drink, dance, and kiss. Before they realized it, the party was winding down and Matt's werewolf friends decided that it was time to go. Alex knew that werewolves were pack animals and didn't protest when Matt said his goodbyes. She told him that she enjoyed that night and gave him a kiss goodbye. She went to sit down on one of the couches. A few minutes later, Jace and Clary came up behind her.

"Are you ready to go?" Jace asked.

"I guess." Alex replied. "Who all is coming?"

"Just Jace and I, Isabelle and Simon disappeared somewhere and Alec is staying here with Magnus. He will be home in the morning. We noticed that the boy you were with left so, Jace and I thought we would ask if you wanted to go back with the Institute with us." Clary said sweetly.

"Oh well, thank you for the offer. Yes, I'm ready to go. I am so tired." Alex said giving Clary a sweet smile. Jace, Clary and Alex said their goodbyes to Alec and went outside to meet the cab that they had called. They got in and just a few minutes into the ride Alex was asleep.

Jace and Clary didn't notice that she was asleep until Clary asked "Did you enjoy your night Alex?" When she didn't respond Jace noticed her even breathing.

"She is sound asleep." Jace said softly.

"What is that on the back of her neck?" Clary said noticing an odd marking through Alex's hair. "I don't think that is a ruin."

"It's not." Jace replied as he delicately moved her hair away from her neck. "It's a Fleur de Lis tattoo."

"Could that be an indication of where she is from? I mean I don't see many Fleur de Lis around New York." Clary said.

"I know that they are French and the only place in the United States that I can think of that would still cling to French ideals is Louisiana."

"Maybe that is where she lives." Clary said.

"Maybe, or she could just like the symbol." Jace said not wanting to get his hopes up too much. However, he had to admit Louisiana made sense.

By that time they had reached the institute. Jace didn't want to wake up Alex because she looked so peaceful. He and Clary got out of the cab and then he picked Alex up and carried her through the institute and to her room. He laid her in the bed and covered her up. He saw a slight smile form on her face that made him smile. Clary was pleasantly surprised with how gentle he was with her. She thought that it was a good indication of how much he had changed in the time that she had known him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex woke up the next morning in her bed at the Institute still in the same clothes she was in the night before. She was confused about how she got there. The last thing she remembered was getting into the cab with Jace and Clary. She assumed that she fell asleep in the cab and Jace had brought her up to her room. She would have to remember to thank him when she saw him. Alex glanced at the clock on her bedroom wall and saw that it was already 11 o'clock in the morning. She didn't realize that she had slept so late, so she grabbed some fresh clothes and went down the hallway to the bathroom. She showered and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top, a cardigan and a pair of ballet flats. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and put on some make-up. She turned to leave the bathroom and caught sight of the tattoo on the back of her neck. She admired it for a moment. She had always loved the symbol, but she knew that there was deeper meaning behind it, but just like everything else about her life, she couldn't remember it. She resisted the overwhelming urge to punch the mirror and decided to go to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Alex rummaged around the pantry until she found a box of macaroni and cheese; she quickly cooked it and just began to eat when Alec walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Alec, I see you are back from Magnus'. I wasn't expecting to see you back until later this afternoon." Alex said with a smile.

"Yea, well, I didn't have any clothes over there and he thought that I would be distracting while he was trying to figure out what is going on with you. However, he is on his way over here now." Alec said with a smile.

"Has he found something out? Has he figured out how to get my memories back?" Alex asked desperate.

"No, but there is someone here that I think will help him." Alec said with a smile not giving away any information.

"Alexander Lightwood, what in the world are you talking about?" Alex demanded her eyes pleading with Alec.

"He claims to know you as well. He is in the library if you want to ask him about anything." Alec said. Alex eyes widened and she dropped her fork and raced out of the kitchen and down the hall to the library. Alex came to a halt at the open door of the library. She saw a tall boy, in a gray t shirt and jeans with his back turned looking out of the window. There was something familiar about him. Alec had said that he knew her, but she couldn't remember who he was. The boy turned around a minute later and his eyes widened when he caught sight of Alex in the door way but he was in too much shock to say anything. As soon as Alex looked into the boy's deep brown eyes she knew who he was. She was ashamed that she even forgot him.

"James." Was all she could force out before she ran toward him and leapt into his arms. He caught her with ease and he brought his lips to hers as he held

"Alex. You're safe. I so worried about you. I thought, I thought…" James said as he held her tightly against him. He never wanted to let her go again.

"It's alright, I'm okay." Alex said into his chest. She could felt his heart beating quickly.

"Alright, I am thoroughly confused. Who hell is he and why were you two just making out?" Jace said. Alex turned around to see that Jace, Alec, and Clary had joined them in the library. James and Alex had been so focused on each other that they hadn't noticed the audience.

"I'm her boyfriend." James said defensive.

"You have a boyfriend and you thought that that information was not important enough to mention. I mean you obviously remembered him, by the way you just made out with him." Jace said a bit upset.

"I didn't tell you because until about two minutes ago I didn't remember that he existed. When I saw him it triggered my memory of him, and how I felt about him. So I would appreciate if you would stop being such an ass Jace." Alex said almost yelling. She was at her breaking point. Jace looked taken aback. He hadn't been expecting that reaction.

"What do you mean you didn't remember me?" James asked a bit hurt.

"It's a long story." Alex said glancing up at him.

"I've got time." James said, a tad bit of anger seeping through his even tone.

"Maybe we should leave Alex and James alone for a few minutes." Alec suggested.

"But what…" Jace began but Alec cut him off.

"I am sure Alex will fill us in on whatever we need to be filled in on." Alec said his voice full of authority. Jace was about to protest but he put himself in the situation and decided that he would want to be alone. He followed Alec and Clary out of the room leaving Alex and James alone. Alex moved to a chair but James remained standing.

"What is this about you not remembering me?" James asked.

"It's not just you that I don't remember. It's everything about my life up until three days ago. I woke up in an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn three days ago with no memories what so ever. I can't remember where I am from, who my parents are, who my friends are or anything. You are the first thing that I have remembered, and I don't know why I remembered you. A warlock named Magnus Bane is helping us. He said that another warlock put a memory charm on me. It is obvious that someone doesn't want me to remember anything about my past. I see things and I know that there is more to the story but I just can't remember, like my tattoo. I know that there is a deeper meaning to it, but I can't remember. I am so scared and I am so worried. I haven't been able to sleep very well, and I don't know what to do." Alex said. By that point she was in tears. James had never seen Alex sad in his life much less cry. She was always so strong, and she never let her emotions show. He knew that something was serious wrong. He knelt down and put his hands on either side of her face and wiped away the tears.

"Allie," James began using her childhood nickname. "I will help this Magnus Bane with whatever he needs. I have known you my whole life. Your memories are my memories. But there is one thing that is for sure, your parents are in trouble."

"I figured as much." Alex said sadly.

"When you didn't show up for school, I went to your house. It was ransacked and there were definite signs of a struggle. you and your parents were missing. I found your phone and your wallet in the chapel. I knew then that you were in trouble. I was going to take something that belonged to your mother and your father to a warlock to track but as soon as I went to gather something, but three forsaken attacked me. I was lucky to get out of the house alive. So I took your phone and your wallet to a Warlock and he tracked you to the Institute in New York. It took him a day to find you, he was a young warlock, not fully trained yet, but I was desperate. I hopped on a plane the next day because the portal in St. Louis Cathedral had been destroyed." He could tell that Alex really had no idea what he was talking about but he knew that the information was going to be useful.

"You went through all of that, to find me?" Alex asked. She was touched. She didn't deserved that sort of care.

"Yes, there is no way that I was going to rest until I found you and made sure you were safe." James said as if it should have been obvious.

Alex smiled, but then the memory of her actions at Magnus's party came back to her. "James, there is something I should tell you then."

"What is it?" James said.

Alex got up from the chair unable to look James in the eye. "I went to a party last night with everyone here at the institute, it was Alec's birthday party and well, I needed a distraction and well, I made out with a werewolf." She was so ashamed of her actions.

"Really Alex?" James said unable to contain his jealousy.

Alex turned around quickly all her shame had turned in to anger at the sound of James' tone. "James, I didn't have any memories of anything until about ten minutes ago. I didn't remember you or that you were my boyfriend. Don't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing in my situation. You are the first thing that I have remembered in three days, so I think that should be some form of indication of how I feel about you."

James was quiet for a moment and then said "Whatever, Alex." Alex was about to respond but before she could James had grabbed her and began to kiss her passionately. "But don't make out with another werewolf. I have waited too long to be with you."

"Oh believe me; it won't happen again, especially, if you keep kissing me like you just did." Alex said with a smile. James chuckled and then kissed Alex again.

"Really? Making out again?" Jace asked coming back into the room. Alex turned around to come back with a snarky comment but Jace saw her face and backtracked. "Calm down Alexandra, I was only teasing."

"What did I tell you about calling me Alexandra?" Alex replied.

"Yea, I know Alex. Anyway you haven't formally introduced us." Jace said nodding to James his voice laced in faux hurt.

"Oh I am so sorry. Let me remedy that immediately." Alex said sarcastically. James wonder if he was the only one who noticed how similar Alex and Jace's personalities were. "James, this is Jace Lightwood. Jace this is James Vidrine, my best friend and boyfriend." Jace and James stared at each other for a moment and then gave each other the stereotypical male nod of acknowledgment. "Anyway," Alex continued. "What do you want? Alec told you to go away."

"Magnus is here." Jace replied simply. As soon as he said that Magnus' name Magnus burst into the room.

"Someone say my name?" Magnus asked flamboyantly. Alex giggled and smiled. "Oh, Alex you have done well. He is handsome, even more so than that werewolf last night and I didn't think that was possible." Magnus said observing James. James' eyes widened and Alex could tell that he was uncomfortable.

"Don't let Alec hear you saying that. You know him, he gets touchy when you look." Alex said with a smile. Magnus glanced back at Alec who shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Okay down to business!" Magnus said rather loudly taking a seat in one of the many armchairs in the library. "Please take a seat James, I have a feeling we are about to have a long conversation." James sat down, however everyone else remained standing. Isabelle had joined Jace, Clary and Alec by this point. Alex knew that she was about to find out about her life and she was too nervous to stand still, much less sit. "Let me introduce, myself. I am Magnus Bane. I have been helping Alex with her predicament for the past three days. So I guess the first and most important question is where are you from exactly? We all have our theories and we would all love to know who is correct."

"Alex and I are from New Orleans. We have lived there our entire lives. Alex's parents run the institute there."

"That explains everything." Jace said.

Magnus rolled his eyes and continued, "And what are their names, Alex's parents that is?"

"Gregory and Sylvia Bordeaux. Alex's Mom's parents are the ones who ran the institute before her parents did." James said, he felt like he was being interrogated, but he was doing this for Alex.

"Now, how did you find her?" Magnus asked.

"Well, we went to mundane school and she didn't show up. It was uncommon for her to skip, but she told me the night before that if she skipped again then she would have to have a meeting with the principal, so I got worried. I ended up skipping that day and I went to the institute. The place was ransacked and there were obvious signs of a struggle. I walked into the chapel and found Alex's cell phone and her wallet as well. I knew she had been taken because she never left without those two things. Before I could gather anymore information three forsaken came out of nowhere and I barely escaped with my life. I took her phone and wallet to a warlock for him to track her. He said it would take him a while because he was young and not fully trained. In the mean time I tried to convince my friend Kyle to come with me to find Alex, but he said that his parents needed him at home. I went home and told my parents that I was going to look for Alex and they understood. The next day, the warlock told me that he had found Alex and that she was in New York. I got on a plane and came here." James said.

"Wow, that is dedication." Isabelle said mostly to herself.

"Mags?" Alex asked piping up for the first time. "Why did I remember James but I don't remember anything that he is saying right now?"

"The only explanation I can give you, Alex, is that sometimes intense feelings for a person, such as love is enough to break an enchantment. Your feelings for James were strong enough to make you recall him." Magnus said. He could help but grin a bit. James turned around to look at Alex who gave him a small smile that filled James with a feeling that he couldn't quite put into words.

"Now, I have a few questions about her ring." Magnus said holding up Alex's ring that she had given Magnus. "When did she get it?"

"When she turned fifteen. It was her father's. He always wore it until Alex turned fifteen. He said that the ring had been in her family for centuries. He said that it was supposed to go to the first born son, but since he didn't have a son it went to Alex." James explained.

Magnus was nodding his head like he already knew all of it. "Well thank you James. I can try to strip Alex's ownership of the ring and see if the ring will return to Gregory as it's owner. If I can manage that, I should be able to track him."

"there is another thing, Alex's father said that a warlock put a spell on the ring so that nothing could tamper with it." James said.

"I know, but that is not going to be a problem." Magnus said.

"Why not?"

"Because I was the warlock that put the enchantment on it." Magnus confessed.

"What? You mean you could have done that and you have waited this long?" Alex asked. Had it been a different situation Magnus would have responded rudely, but he knew that Alex was stressed.

"I have put enchantments on many rings I had to make sure it was the same ring." Magnus replied. Only Alec noticed that there was more to the story than Magnus was sharing. He also knew that there must be good reason Magnus was not sharing.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it in that way." Alex said regretting her actions.

"It's alright. I understand how you are feeling." Magnus said with a sympathetic smile.

"How long do you think it will take you?" Alex asked.

"I will have your father tracked by the morning. So you spend the rest of the day catching up with James and don't worry about it." Magnus said. Alex nodded her head. "Alexander, if you wouldn't mind helping me, I might need you to look some things up for me." Alec nodded. He knew that Magnus wanted to tell Alec something that he didn't want anyone else to know. "Alright, then I will be on my way, but before I leave has Maryse gotten back to you?"

"Yes, she said to keep her posted on new developments." Alec replied. Magnus nodded his head and then he and Alec headed back to his loft.

Clary smiled at Alex and then forcibly pulled Jace from the room. Alex giggled knowing what she was doing. "Thanks Clary!" Alex called after her.

"You're welcome! He wouldn't leave unless I made him." Clary replied. Isabelle followed them out leaving James and Alex alone.

"Come on." Alex said. James had seen the look in her eyes countless of times before, but never had it been directed toward him. He understood now why men were putty in her hands. He allowed her to take his hand and lead him upstairs to her bedroom. Somehow in the short time that she had been at the New York Institute she had made the room her own. He stood looking around the room for a moment until he couldn't stand the tension between Alex and himself. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She fit perfectly into her arms. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly at first. Alex was the one that deepened the kiss. It became more heated and urgent. Eventually, James found his way to the buttons on Alex's cardigan. Once he unbuttoned it he toss it aside like a used tissue. He wrapped his arms tighter around Alex allowing his hands to explore the bare skin of her back that her cami didn't cover, as Alex found the hem of his shirt. He felt her hands go up underneath his shirt and begin exploring the hard planes of his abs. The sensation of her touch was almost too much for him to handle. "Two can play that game." He thought. He let his hands dropped back to her waist and slipped his hands under the back of her shirt. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin, but he soon encountered the first of three scars that ran down almost the entire length of her back. The scars brought back a memory that still haunted James.

_When Alex turned fifteen she started to go out on hunting missions with Kyle and James. She thought she was invincible and couldn't be harmed. James thought that she was cocky but he had to admit she was a better fighter than Kyle and himself. It was only the third time that she had gone on a hunt and they encountered four moloch demons. They took care of two of the molochs. They were focused on the third and none of them noticed the fourth moloch barreling toward them. When they finally noticed it was too late, the demon sunk its claws and teeth into Alex's back. The cuts were extremely deep but the poison from the bite was affecting Alex. She sunk to the ground unable to move very much. The demon's venom was slowly beginning to course through her, slowly killing her. James was overcome with anger that he turned around and decapitated the moloch that attacked Alex in on swipe of his seraph blade. Kyle on the other hand finished off the other one. _

_ They turned their attention back to Alex and she was weak and couldn't talk. They drew and iratze on her back but it didn't help much. James picked her up and began to carry her back to the institute. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea but he couldn't let her die, especially not in a dirty ally. Kyle followed keeping an eye out for any other disturbances. They were lucky that they were fairly close to the institute. Once they got there they burst through the door and called out for Alex's parents. Mr. Bordeaux was the first to answer James' call. He was horrified to see his daughters limp form in James' arms. He thought for sure that his only child was dead. James' assured him that she was not dead only weak. James and Kyle quickly explained what had happened and by that time, Mrs. Bordeaux had joined them. She was beside herself at the sight of her daughter. _

_ Since the iratze had not worked very well, the Bordeaux's felt that their only choice was to call a warlock. Hopefully, they would be able to heal her. The warlock that they called was Kanina Foss. She was the institutes go to warlock and one of Alex's friends. She came and did all she could for Alex. The hard part was waiting. James never once left her side; neither did her parents for that matter, especially her father. Alex was unconscious for three days and on that third day she woke up and saw James. Everyone was relieved that she had made it. She was put on bed rest for a week and then she was allowed to go hunting again. She kept the scars from the injury and they served as a constant reminder that she almost died. _

_ After her injury, she adopted her life is short policy. It was after her injury that she started to have meaningless relationships with downworlders and the occasional mundane. Once she slept with the person they were no longer interesting and she would usually never spoke to them again, with the exception of one warlock. _

James recalled how Alex handle her relationships especially how she handled them after sex. He was no longer sure that he wanted to take that step right then. He had waited too long to be with her, he didn't want to lose her after one night.

"Alex, wait, I think we need to think about this. I mean I think we need to wait until we figure out everything that is going on with you." James said. Alex took a step back from him looking rejected.

"What?" Alex said a bit upset.

"Alex, it's not that I don't want to sleep with you because you have no idea how many nights I have wished I was the guy you were going home with. You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment. It's just not here, not now. Not with everything that is going on with you. Not until we figure this out."

"So me not knowing how to be in a steady long lasting relationship has nothing to do with this?" Alex said knowing that James had other reasons. .

"Well…" James began.

"It's okay. It is a legitimate concern. That is something you are going to have to help me with. You know I don't fully comprehend the concept of a meaningful relationship." Alex said with a smile she stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips and then flounced away to sit on the bed. "James?" Alex asked suddenly serious, "Tell me about my life."

James felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart. She didn't remember anything in her life but him. He came and sat on the bed next to her, "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about my parents."

"Well your mother was always serious and didn't take any crap. She was always the one that handled the official business with the Clave. She was the one who always went to Idris for business. Your father never left the institute. He was the one that trained me and you and Kyle." Alex's eyes were filled with confusion. "Kyle is your other best friend." James added to ease her confusion. "Your father doted on you. Honestly you could do no wrong in his eyes. He gave you everything you wanted." James said with a smile. He moved to where he was laying down leaning against the head board. Alex cuddled next to him, staring at him like he was telling the best story in the world. He touched the back of her neck and remembered the story of her tattoo. "I guess my favorite story about your parents is when you got your tattoo. It was the day after you turned sixteen and you asked your dad to take you to get a tattoo. After a lot of begging he gave in. He asked you what you were going to get you said that you wanted something to remind you of where you were from. He thought you were talking about Idris but you told him that Idris was the Shadowhunter homeland but it was not your home. You told him that you wanted a purple fleur de lis with a black curling line pattern. You also wanted NOLA hidden within the pattern." James explained let his fingers trace the word NOLA on her neck in the exact place that he knew the word was hidden. Alex smiled and James continued "Your mother was furious. She couldn't get mad at you, but your dad was in the dog house." Alex laughed. She was happy to hear about her life, but she wished that she could remember it for herself.

Alex continued to ask questions about her life. James and Alex kept talking and they didn't even realize that the sun had gone down and the room had gone dark, until Jace opened the door. "Alex, you should come downstairs, Maryse is here and she wants to see you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alex's eyes widened. She hadn't expected to meet Maryse until Magnus had things figured out. She took a deep breath and glanced at James, there was a look in his eyes that made Alex smile. Alex got out of bed and joined Jace. James followed them downstairs and into the library. Alex saw a woman who looked exactly like Isabelle except older. She was talking to Isabelle when Alex entered the library with Jace and James. She turned around when she noticed that more people had entered the room. Maryse's eyes went straight to Alex. She was staring at Alex as if she knew her.

"You have his eyes." Maryse said mostly to herself. Alex cocked an eyebrow in a way that reminded Maryse of Jace. "No matter, you must be Alex."

"Yes, you must be Mrs. Lightwood. It's a pleasure to meet you. I wasn't expecting to see you until we figured out what was going on. "Alex said politely.

"Yes well Alec contacted me about an hour ago and told me what he found out. I took a portal and came straight home."

"Magnus found out something?" but it was not Alex who spoke it was Jace.

"Yes, but I think I will wait until he gets here. I think he should be the one to explain everything. "Alex nodded and glanced at Jace who looked like he was biting back an expletive. Maryse kept looking back and forth between Jace and Alex in a way that made Alex uncomfortable. Alex was saved from the uncomfortable gaze by Magnus and Alec coming into the room followed closely by Clary. Alec looked worried and Magnus looked concerned. Alex couldn't speak but she gave Magnus a pleading look. Magnus looked away from her, unable to look her in the eye.

"James, come here, please." Magnus said. James looked confused but followed Magnus' instructions. Magnus handed James the ring and then told him to close his eyes. Magnus then touched James' temples. After a few moments James spoke.

"That's him." James glanced back at Alex with sadness in his eyes.

"Alex." Magnus motioned for her to come to him. He was still avoiding her eyes. Alex moved toward him cautiously and James handed her, her ring and Magnus touched her temples. As soon as he did she saw him, her father. He looked weak and was chained to some form of pole. He was dying, that was obvious. His blonde hair was in disarray. Suddenly her head began to hurt and then her mind and everything around her went pitch black.

Magnus caught her in his arms as she sunk toward the floor, unconscious. He picked up and laid her on a couch. "What just happened to her?" James demanded staring at Magnus angrily.

"Exactly what I thought would happen." Magnus said sadly.

"And what was that?" She just passed out for no apparent reason."

"There are 16 almost 17 years of memories flooding into her mind all at once. That is not something that the mind can handle conscious." Magnus replied with a bit of an attitude.

"So she is getting her memory back?" It was Jace that spoke.

"Yes, when she wakes up she will remember everything about her life." Magnus said.

"So we just let her lie there?" James asked.

"Well, yea. There is not much else we can do. I mean she just passed the fuck out." Jace said. He had to admit that he was trying to lighten the mood, but he was just as nervous as James was.

"Jace! Watch you language Son!" Maryse exclaimed.

"Mom, seriously calm down. It is just a word and it is obvious that Jace is worried, I mean his sister just fainted." Alec said without thinking. Magnus buried his face in his hand and Jace was in shock.

"My sister? What the hell are you talking about? Alex is not my sister. Unless there is something that you all aren't telling me about!"

"Shit." Alec said mostly to himself.

"You can say that again." Magnus said.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Jace exclaimed getting frantic. Clary moved toward Jace and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I think that we should wait until Alex wakes up." Maryse said logically. Jace was about to protest when Alex began to stir. Everyone's attention shifted to Alex. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She locked eyes with Jace and for a moment gave him a quizzical look. "Dad?" As soon as she said it she knew that it was not her father that was in the room. "No, that's not right. Sorry, Jace you just look like my father." Jace was speechless, so Alex turned her attention to Magnus. "What happened?"

"You passed out because you were getting your memory back."

"Yea, I recognized my father and now I remember everything, but how did I get my memory back?" Alex said.

"That's a long story that I think it is time for me to explain."

"Finally." Jace said under his breath causing Magnus to throw him an ugly look.

"Everyone take a seat this is going to take a while to explain. Magnus said taking a seat on the ottoman of one of the chairs. Alec took the chair behind him. Alex sat on the couch between James and Jace. "Let me see your ring again Alex." Magnus said. Alex took her ring off her finger and handed it to Magnus. Magnus examined it for a moment and then continued.

"I was not entirely truthful with you all when I said that I didn't recognize this ring. It is true that I put an enchantment on it so that it would never damage, but that is not the only thing that the enchantment can do. No person can possess this ring unless they are a direct descendant of William Herondale."

"That can't be right because my father owned this ring and his father before him and we are not Herondale's, we are Bordeaux's. "

"I never had any doubts about the ring. I would recognize this ring anywhere. I began to question the charm that I put on the ring. I thought that maybe the magic had worn off, but then I realized that was ridiculous. There was no way that was possible especially after I examined the ring. This is the Herondale ring and the enchantment is working on it."

"So that means that…." Alex trailed off. Shock preventing her from finishing her statement.

"It means that you are a Herondale." Jace finished. He had speculated that she was but he never truly thought that he was right.

"Yes, Alex your father has lied to you about who you are and I imagine with good reason."

"So what you are saying is that my entire life has been a lie." Alex said.

"Essentially." Magnus replied. "But there is more. Your father is not Gregory Herondale. That person does not exist. Your father's real name is Stephan Herondale. "

"That can't be possible. He died before I was born." Jace exclaimed. "My father is not alive."

"That is what I said, but Magnus showed me the same thing that he showed Alex. The man was Stephan. And then everything started to make sense. It was Valentine that told us that Stephan was dead. No one ever saw his body and at the funeral he was covered with a shroud, before he was burned." Maryse said speaking for the first time.

"Valentine, as in the man who was responsible of the Uprising? As in the man that ran the circle. Are you telling me that my father was a part of the circle?" Alex asked.

"I'm afraid so." Maryse replied.

"My father did tell me that he made mistakes when he was younger. He told me that every time Mr. Stewart came to visit. He hated Mr. Stewart.

"Who is Mr. Stewart?" Maryse asked.

"My dad said that he was a friend from his childhood. He said that he convinced him to make mistakes that affected the rest of his life. He seemed young, but he had gray hair."

"That's Valentine." Jace said. "He knew my father was alive and still lied about until the moment he died."

"Why do you keep calling him your father? I don't understand. My father never mention having any other children besides me."

"That's because he probably didn't know about me. No one knew who my real parents were until about a year ago. " Jace said a twinge of sadness in his voice. Alex didn't know how to respond. Figuring out her relation to Jace, would have to wait however. Her parents were dying and she needed to get to them as soon as she possibly could.

"Where is he?" Alex finally said getting back to the original issue.

"He is in the residence of a Warlock named Valcour Fritz."

"He's in New Orleans then." Alex replied.

"Yes, do you know him?" Alec said.

"Yes, My parents enacted the Law against his wife a few years ago. She was doing experiments on mundane children. I suspect that he is finally reaping his revenge on my parents."

"When warlocks find that one person that completes them, they never truly love again. It does not surprise me that he is taking revenge on your parents. Although they were well with the Law to take down his wife. " Magnus said, he glance back at Alec who had a look of shock mixed with affection.

"Well, I guess what we do now is gear up." Maryse said.

"I will have a portal ready by the time you all are prepared." Magnus said.

"I have already notified l'enclave sud." Maryse said in perfect French. "They agree with me that it is better for us to go and take care of the problem rather than taking the time to fill in the New Orleans enclave.

Alex nodded. She appreciated all their help but she hated putting them in danger. However, she knew better than the dispute the issue. She knew better than to prevent a Shadowhunter from fighting. Jace and Alec were already heading toward the weapons room, so Alex follow suit and went to her bedroom to gear up. Just as she was snapping on her weapons belt, a knock came on her door. "Come in!" she called. James opened the door clad in his gear.

"You ready?" he asked attempting to judge her mood.

"As I'll ever be. It's not every day you have to save your parents from a vengeful warlock." Alex replied, her voice emotionless. James could tell that she was avoiding the issue of her father not being who they all thought he was.

"Alex, are you sure you can handle this? You have found out a lot of things today that are quite shocking."

"It's doesn't matter James, nothing I found out today matters right now except the information about my parents." Alex replied attempting to be strong, he fact that I have a brother. However, James saw through her mask.

"Don't give me that Alex. You just found out that you have a brother. You can't tell me that you don't care about it." James said.

"Right now all I am worried about is saving my parents. I don't have time to think about the fact that I have a brother." Alex replied distressed.

"Wow, I feel loved." Jace's voice came out of nowhere. Alex looked up to see Jace standing in the door way.

"I didn't mean it like that Jace." Alex said her eyes pleading and showing all the things that she was feeling.

"I know, and I agree. Anyway, I came to give James this. I noticed he didn't have a weapon belt." Jace turned on his heel and went back to his room to put on his gear.

James snapped on his belt and looked up at Alex. He could tell but the expression on her face that her mind was racing. He had always admired the way that she looked in her gear. The way the tight fitting leather hugged her every curve always made his heart skip a beat. It always took all his strength not to pulled her into his arms and kiss her until the world faded away. To any mundane, she would look weak and vulnerable, but James knew better. He walked closer to her and placed his hands around her tiny waist. "Alex, it's going to be alright. We are going to find your parents and take care of this warlock."

"I hope your right." Alex said lying her head on his chest. There was something oddly comforting about his arms around her and feeling his chest moving with his even breathing. "I guess we better head downstairs soon. I suspect Magnus has the portal all ready to go." Alex replied after a bit.

"Probably. I called Kyle a while ago. He is going to meet us at the portal."

"He is coming to fight with us?" Alex asked.

"Of course he is. He wouldn't miss this for the world. He wants to do this for you just as much as I do." Alex could see the warrior's gleam in his eyes. She knew that he was ready to fight. James noticed the gleam in her eyes as well. She was young but she had a fight in her that was unlike anything he had seen.

"Mark me?" Alex asked looking up at him. James smiled and pulled out his stele and began to place runes on her. Once he was done she reciprocated and drew runes on James with a steady hand. When she finished James placed a finger under her chin and lifted it until she was looking at him. He leaned down and placed a sweet light kiss on Alex's lips. She smiled at him and saw the sweet, caring look in his eyes. It was a look that she had seen him give her before but she never really noticed what he was trying to tell her until then. Neither of them said anything but they knew what the other was thinking. "We should go downstairs. I'm sure they are waiting for us." Alex said finally. James simply nodded and followed Alex downstairs. Alex saw clary carefully drawing runes on Jace. Alex suspected that Jace had marked her earlier. Everyone else was already marked.

Maryse caught sight of James in his gear. "James, I know that Alex is underage but I can't ask her not to participate. However, if you are underage…." Maryse trailed off.

"I'm eighteen." James replied simply. Maryse nodded and did not press the issue any longer.

"He's eighteen? Really Alex?" Jace asked.

"Yes, so what? I am about to be seventeen in about a week."

"Yea, but that doesn't matter." Jace said his protective nature showing through.

"You're older than Clary." Alex pointed out getting annoyed. James would have intervened but Alex seemed to have it sorted.

"It's not the same thing." Jace claimed. He wasn't sure why he was making a big deal about it, but he was.

"It's exactly the same thing!" Alex argued.

"Hey cut it out you two, and you want to deny that you are siblings." Alec yelled. That was the first time Alex has seen Alec raise his voice much less yell. Alex and Jace both gave Alex an apologetic look then Magnus spoke.

"The portal is ready." Everyone nodded and one by one they went through.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As soon as she hit the ground Alex knew that she was back home. She could smell the Mississippi river in the air with a faint hint of spice. It was something she never noticed before but she assumed that after being in the smog infested New York City that she was truly noticing the scent of the air as well as the horrendous amount of humidity. Sure it was the fall but that really didn't matter in Louisiana.

"Alex!" she heard a familiar voice call. She looked up to see Kyle's elated face as he ran and hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you're okay! Sorry I didn't follow James to New York but someone had to hold down the fort here. "

"It's fine, Kyle." Alex said. James and the rest of came over to them. Everybody but James looked confused, so Alex explained. "This is my friend, Kyle. He is going to help us. He is eighteen too." Alex look directly at Jace when she said that hoping to get a response out of him, but she was sadly disappointed. Kyle gave a wave and Jace couldn't help but think of him as a more confident version of Simon.

"We are about a block away from where Valcour is keeping your parents." Magnus said placing a hand on Alex's shoulder. She nodded and put her game face on. She was ready.

"So are ya'll official now?" Kyle asked as they walked. Kyle, James and Alex lead the way since they were the ones who knew how to navigate the New Orleans streets at night, especially in the warehouse district. Alex and James glanced at each other and smiled and that was confirmation enough for Kyle. "Finally." He said mostly to himself, but that did not stop Alex from throwing him a nasty look.

When they reached the Valcour's lair they discovered that the premises was being guarded by dozens of forsaken and demons. "Alright here's the plan." Alec said taking charge. "As soon as you can break away and go inside. The next person who can break away go with her. The rest of us will follow as soon as we can. Go find your parents Alex. " Alex nodded. Before everyone rushed out to greet the demons, James pulled Alex to the side.

"Don't wait for me. Break away as soon as you can."

"But.." Alex began.

"I'll be alright. I promise." James said. Alex nodded and everyone on went to meet their fate.

Alex had fought off three forsaken and two demons before she was able to break away from the action. Everyone else seemed pretty busy until a moment later when Jace was able to break away. "How fitting." Alex thought. The two siblings would be the ones to search for their father.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked once he reached Alex's hiding place.

"I'm fine, just a scratch." Alex replied touching the scratch on her face. "You okay?"

"Yea, come on." Jace said taking her by the hand.

"Aren't you worried about Clary?" Alex asked remembering that Clary was new to the whole hunting business.

"She'll be fine. Isabelle and Alec are watching her back." Jace replied, but Alex could hear the tension in his voice. They continued down the hallway that was strangely empty. That was until she noticed a spider demon racing toward them.

"Jace, spider demon, 9 o'clock!" Alex said. Jace turned and notice the demon. Both he and Alex raised their seraph blades and charged the demon. With both of the attacking, the demon was dead in a matter of minutes. Jace was breathing heavily and his eyes were bright with adrenaline. He glanced at Alex who had the same light in her eyes.

"Not bad sis." Jace said. Jace acknowledging her as his sister made her smile.

"You're not horrible either." Alex teased and took off down the hall that the demon came from. She had a feeling that her parents were that direction. Why else would a demon come from that way? Jace followed her sensing her determination.

As they raced down the hallway they noticed two forsaken guarding the door at the end, "That's where they are." Alex said.

"You ready?" Jace asked raising his sword again. Alex smiled in response and the two of them stepped out to face the forsaken.

It was only a few minutes after Alex and Jace left that the rest of the demons outside the warehouse were defeated. Everyone gathered and then entered the warehouse together to attempt to find Alex and Jace. As they walked Kyle and James were attempting to catch up, or rather Kyle was trying to find out what happened in New York.

"So what did you and Alex do in New York?"

"Not much of anything. I was only there for a few hours/ there wasn't much time for sightseeing if that is what you are implying." James replied.

"No that is not what I am implying. Did you and Alex, you know… seal the deal?"

"Seal the deal? Really Kyle, how old are you?" James said in an annoyed tone.

"Just answer the damn question." Kyle replied equally annoyed.

"No, I did not have sex with Alex while I was in New York. " James responded.

"Don't tell me Alex told you no because I don't believe that for one moment."

"No, she wanted to, but we ultimately decided to wait until things were less tense."

"More like you decided. Why are you so hesitant when it comes to her?" Kyle asked concerned. It was a legitimate question James was never hesitant with anyone else that he had ever been with, and Kyle didn't understand why Alex was different.

"Because… it's Alex." James confessed.

"You aren't just any guy to her, you know that right? I saw that look the two of you exchanged earlier. I have never seen her give anyone that look ever before. You're special and I believe that you are it for her. I don't think there will ever be anyone else for her." Kyle said. His words struck James in a way that made him feel warm inside.

"Oh no." Alec said as they turned down the next hallway. James glanced up and saw Jace and Alex fighting two forsaken. The forsaken that Alex was fighting had managed to knock her to the ground, and was attempting to choke her. James rushed to aid her as Alec and Clary rushed to help Jace. Luckily the forsaken was too distracted by Alex to notice that James had come up behind him, that was until he stabbed his seraph blade through it's back straight through the heart. Alex threw the forsaken off her once its body went limp. James smiled at Alex and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet.

"I had it handled." Alex replied letting her pride get the better of her.

"Sure you did, that's why it was about strangle you." James said knowing how to handle Alex's arrogance. She pushed him playfully and by that time the second forsaken had been taken down.

"You ready for this Alex?" Jace asked coming over to her. She simply nodded her head and the two of them lead the way into the room.

There he was chained to a pole in the middle of the room. Alex knew that the chains had to be enchanted because otherwise her father could have broken free easily. He glanced up when he heard the door open and his face brighten when he saw his daughter.

"Alex!" He said. She could tell that it was meant to be a strong exclamation, but instead it was soft and weak.

"Dad!" Alex raced over to her father. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She noticed that he face was bruised and there was also a sadness in his face that disturbed Alex. Magnus followed Alex and began to work on removing the enchanted chains.

"What happened to you, Alex? Valcour assured me that you were safe." Stephan said rubbing his newly freed wrists.

"I came home that night and Valcour or one of his associates took me. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a warehouse in Brooklyn. That's when I met Magnus Bane and he introduced me to the Lightwoods. That's who is here with me." Alex replied she noticed a look of panic in his eyes as he began to look at the people in the room with them. He recognized James and Kyle, but his eyes rested on Maryse.

"Maryse." He said as if greeting an old friend.

"Hello Stephan." Maryse replied. Again Stephan's eyes widened with worry.

"It's okay, Dad, I know. I know everything. I know that your real name is Stephan Herondale. I know about your past." Alex said attempting to prove to her father that she was not upset.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I just…."

"Wanted to start over, I know. I understand, but there is something about your past that you don't even know, some that Valentine made sure you didn't know." Alex said. Stephan gave her a confused look. Alex glanced back at Maryse as if begging her to take over.

"Stephan, your wife, Celine, was pregnant when she died, that's the part you know. What you don't know is that Valentine saved your child and raised him as his own and he is in this room." Stephan's eyes widened in shock as he glanced at the faces around the room allowing his eyes to finally settle on Jace. He noticed the familiar gold eyes and he could not deny the likeness between the boy and himself.

"I am so terribly sorry. If I had known…."He trailed off.

"There was no way to know. Valentine made sure of that. I didn't know until a year ago and we were all under the impression that you were dead." Jace said coming forth to kneel next to Alex. As much as Jace wanted to blame Stephan, he couldn't Stephan had been just as much in the dark as he had been.

"By the time I doubled back, Celine had killed herself. I was under the impression, thanks to Valentine, that there was nothing left for me in Idris, so I ran. I took up a new name and started a new life." Jace gave him credit for trying to explain himself. "What is your name?" Stephan asked.

"Jace." He replied simply. He was feeling just as awkward as Stephan was feeling. Stephan opened his mouth to say something in response, but Jace stopped him. "You don't have to explain, I understand." All during Stephan and Jace's interaction, Alex looked around the room hoping to find her mother. She assumed that Valcour was keeping her somewhere else.

"Dad, where is Mom?" Alex asked breaking the awkward silence that followed Jace's comment. The unusual sadness that Alex noticed earlier returned to her father's eyes.

"Alex…" Stephan began and that was all he had to say. Alex knew what had happened to her mother. Her eyes widened and tried to control her breathing. She was about to respond when an all too familiar voice spoke from behind them.

"I wanted him to suffer just as much I did when my wife was killed. That is why I killed your mother in front of him." Valcour said with a smirk on his face. "I see you have broken my little enchantment on your mind, Alexandra. No doubt with the help of Magnus Bane. You Nephilim, always ready to employ a warlock when we are beneficial but you are always ready to lay down the law with no mercy. But you always had a soft spot for the Clave, didn't you Bane? I don't know if I blame you, they do pay very well." Alex was getting angrier with each syllable that came out of Valcour's mouth.

"The Law is hard, but it is the Law. Your wife broke the law by harming mundanes, just as you broke the law by kidnapping me and my parents and more importantly by killing my mother. But before you receive your punishment for your indiscretions, I have one question for you. Why did you send me to New York?" Alex asked attempting to control her voice.

"Your father confided in me years ago about is true identity. This was before he moved against me of course. Rumors began to fly around the downworld about Stephan's son. Since I had no quarrel with you, I sent you to New York to be with your relation. It was irrelevant if you knew it was your relation or not. Now I know what my punishment is, but I am not going down without a fight." Valcour said. Just as he said that several demons appear out of nowhere. It was his effort to distract the Shadowhunters so he could escape. He seemed to forget about Magnus. Magnus knew what Valcour was up to and followed Valcour out of the room as the Nephilim dealt with the demons.

Magnus conjured up what seemed like an invisible wall with an enchantment so strong that Valcour had no hope of breaking through. "Magnus, you would really turn on your own kind to help a Shadowhunter? How much are they paying you?" Valcour asked antagonizing Magnus.

"They aren't paying me anything, but there is a man in that room that your just put in danger. He is my entire world and if he is harmed in anyway, you will never rest peacefully, even in death. I'm not letting you get away because in the past three days I have become quite attached to the Herondale girl and you have now upset her entire life.

"So what are you going to do Magnus? Kill me?" Valcour asked skeptical.

"No, I won't because I will not deny Alex the pleasure." Magnus replied turning to see Alex coming up behind him with a seraph blade in each hand.

"Thanks Magnus. Alec is fine. He should be here in a second. Jace stayed with my father. My father isn't in good shape; they are trying everything to help him. What did you do to him?" Alex said turning her attention back to Valcour and pointing one of her blades directly at his chest.

"I poisoned him with demon venom when I got word that you were on your way to wreck my plans. I suspect he will dead within the hour."

"As will you." Alex said letting her anger get the better of he. She rushed at him with her seraph blades raised. She had always been the most deadly with the dual swords. She dodged Valcour's counterattacks while attempting to get a hit herself. Alec had arrived to help if Alex needed it. Alex knew that all she needed was a solid hit and she finally got it and plunged her blade straight through his heart. Valcour sunk to his knees dying quickly but not before mustered the rest of his energy to send what seemed like a ball of sparks at Alex. The ball hit Alex in the shoulder. The force knocked her to the ground and the spell made her shoulder into a bloody, burned mess. Before Magnus or Alec could help her, she was back on her feet and racing down the hallway back to where her father was. She ran into the room and dropped to her knees next to her father who was now seated leaning against a wall.

"Alex, your shoulder!" James exclaimed.

"It's fine!" Alex replied shortly

"Is Valcour…" Jace said cautiously, afraid that Alex would snap at him.

"He's dead." Alex said with no emotion in her voice. She then turned her attention to her father. She didn't know how much longer she had with him. "Dad, I…" Alex began but she was unsure how to finish her statement.

"Alex it's okay. I have accepted my fate. I know I haven't got much time, an hour max, but I'm okay with that. I know that you are alright and safe and I have found out that I have a son and despite who he was raised by, he has turned out to be an honorable man." Stephan said. He was extremely proud of his children. He knew that his children would not make his mistakes. "Be strong Alex that's all I can ask you to do right now. Be strong, but remember you don't always have to be hero. You don't have to put yourself into danger. Let people help you. I know I told you not to let people in too quickly but I believe that you are a better judge of character than I am."

"Alright I'll try to work on that." Alex replied trying to fight back her tears.

"You can start by letting someone fix that shoulder of yours." Alex glanced back and caught James' eye. He immediately pulled out his stele and knelt down next to Alex and began to draw an iratze on her arm. She gave him a thankful look which he returned. Once her arm was well on its way to healing, Stephan continued. "Alex, treat James right. I know it is customary for the father to tell the boyfriend to treat his daughter right but I don't think its James I have to worry about."

"How did you know?" Alex asked in shock.

"How did I know what? That the both of you have been in love with each other for a while or what?"

"Everything." Alex replied .

"I had my first suspicion when James refused to leave your side after you got hurt. My suspicions grew when you and James got in that awful fight a few months ago. I knew for sure that you felt that same by the way you kissed James back on his birthday. I just happened to be looking out the window of my office when I saw the two of you. And you thought your dear old dad was clueless." Stephan said with a slight smile. Alex couldn't help but smile in return. That was until she noticed that her father's breathing was becoming more labored. She knew this was the end. "Jace, I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please watch after Alex. She's still young and needs guidance."

"I will." Jace said. It was the least he could do.

"Dad, I…" Alex began unsure what she was going to say.

"Alex, it's going to be fine. Like you always say death is an occupational hazard."

"I love you Dad." Alex said, there was nothing else she could say. Her father was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I love you too Allie. You are a strong, skilled Shadowhunter. You are going to be fine, darling." Stephan said weakly. That was the last words he ever spoke. The poison had done its work and Stephan Herondale was dead.

**AN: I hope you enjoy it, there is one more chapter and then an epilogue. So be on the lookout. **


End file.
